Liquid dispensing systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with a predetermined amount of liquid upon actuation of the dispenser. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to dispense the liquid in the form of a foam. Foam is generally made by injecting air into the liquid to create a foamy mixture of liquid and air bubbles.